Talk:Revolver (Borderlands)
added an infobox because i felt like it needed it to push it one step further from beiing a stub.. umm i havent progressed far in the game yet but are there any notable revolvers recieved from quests or bosses that anyone knows of? would be helpful in order to add some more content to this--Gimmy Doffa 01:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think a min-max damage, fire rate, scope types, ect should be added.I heal if you shut it 02:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The article falsely states that the Pestilent Defiler red text is "Make Sick." The red text actually reads "Give Sick." Ideas Hey this is a cool idea and all the weapons you have rediredted here could be put up as examples or what have you NoBody Dreag 22:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I've been convinced examples go on talk pages, so that's where they all went. Check out Talk:Revolver (Title), talk:Masher, Talk:Dahl_Anaconda, etc --Raisins 05:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) And so they are NoBody Dreag 06:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Magazine Effect Do larger revolver magazines result in smaller damage per shot? I have a pair of Pestilent Defilers and a pair of Equilizers, and the ones with 2 shots do much more damage than the ones with 6. Was this just a coincidence, or is this balancing effect built into the attributes of revolver magazines. --Ocdscale 22:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : Nevermind, I checked http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Pestilent_Defiler and it seems that there is a very strong correlation between number of shots and damage per shot. A little disappointing, but obviously makes sense from a balance perspective. ::To be precise, revolvers have 5 possible magazines: From http://blmodding.wikidot.com/revolver-pistol. From Save editing, mag five is really "+102% damage, -4 magazine size", which you can see when you put it on an SMG or something. The combat shotgun 2 round mag is similar. --Raisins 00:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Armored opponents Since Revolvers have a slower rate of fire, they're often better to use on armored opponents than automatic weapons if you're patient enough to wait for clean shots. Taking out a skag with one shot to the mouth is far easier than expending a clip of SMG ammo into it's side. (Not to mention, an Revolver with a fire element can usually drop them in one shot to the side regardless.) ··· Danny Pew '' 17:42, 8 January 2010 (UTC) x1 procs on Maliwan Burning Revolver I'm taking the liberty of moving this from article to comment section: user:Claptrap Verin one said: "''The source states that it is guaranteed x2 every shot, but firing a maliwan level 15 burning revolver, x3 fire I have tested to find it will always fire x1, a few x2, and a more rare effect x3.)" While I personally welcome research, it is also generally accepted that x1 procs don't even exist. I would happily move this back to article namespace with a little more comment on how the tests were done, and how he was even able to tell appart the size of the procs. Happypal 18:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea as to why you'd think I wrote that - when I changed the article, I just added that Mordecai's Pistol Ammo Regeneration applies to revolvers as well. I know that x1 procs don't exist. Please check more carefully before claiming to know who wrote what - my change wasn't even in the same part of the article as that. While I have edited that part of the article, it was just to add that the Pestilent Defiler can be good in firefights. The person that you are looking for is, I believe, Verin one. -- Claptrap 18:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, I guess I messed up reading the history. I really don't want to put words in anybody's mouth. Verin one's edit was in the middle of two of yours, so I probably miss read. I hope you didn't take offense. I'm just trying to make this wiki the best it can be. Happypal 22:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It's no problem, really. I hadn't realized that it was between my edits, and I should have known it was an easy mistake to make. My bad. -- Claptrap 22:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Gunslinger 1. What is the more efficient way of Gunslinging? 2. For a good Gunslinger class what should I have set up? I have one sniper rifle in my equiped weapons and rest is various revolvers with melee attachements and some with elemental effects. I feel that a diversity in Revolvers is necessary. And a sniper rifle is a good weapon to have to pick off enemies with precision and a safety. Revolvers are for the more skilled. Gunslinging is not for everyone. Once should play through the game once and than he will feel what class he is meant to live. : 1. I find a mix of three revolvers (for example, I have an unforgiven for sniping, chimera for fun, and a defiler for when i need to hide) and the best machine pistol you can find (by experimentation, I've found that Double Furies are most effective, my 109x2/52.2/18.1/24 clip/4.1x zoom seems to work fine. I think you'll find that if you have a machine pistol it'll be for close range, so the accuracy won't matter as much.) Also worth mention is the Trespass skill, which will most probably be a lifesaver. 2. Alternately, as you mentioned, it can be to your advantage to keep a sniper in the slots, to take advantage of the +3 or +4 Loaded skill. I find a volcano is better than most, due to the combination between the volcano and the defiler. That's up to you though, and you may even find it beneficial to have two or even three snipes at any given time equipped. I never sling without my double fury, but to each their own. I recently found a masher with 270x7 with 83.3 and 1.1, 2 clip 3.7 weapon zoom. It works fine close range, and is great for critical hits. Given that the mod gives bonus to the Deadly skill, that can come in handy. It's also worth mention that you'll want to pick your material. If you plan on using a machine pistol (or, in particular, a double anything since they chew through ammo pretty fast) you may want to carry a material 2 mod, for the ammo regen. +23 is advised, especially if you're going to carry one like mine, which eats 2 rounds at a rate of 18.1. You won't last long without ammo regen. Yeti Yeti 21:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Bloody Revolver Just added this to the list, can someone add pictures and details please? Bloody Tediore DL10 Bloody Revolver (Green) Lvl Req: 13 Damage: 161 Accuracy: 92.5 Fire Rate: 1.0 Sells for: 470 Magazine Size: 2 +60% Reload Speed, +96% Damage (These are great when made by Tediore, since they get higher reload speed.) Invisible Revolver Part? I have a question about the revolver component "stock". I found 4 possibilities listed on http://blmodding.wikidot.com/revolver-pistol: stock_none, stock1, stock2, and stock3. I only have the XBOX 360 version, so I just zoom in on the actual gun as it is lying on the floor to help me see if it's stats are min/maxed enough for me to keep it (cards don't show all mods). However, I don't have the slightest clue what part of the gun the stock is, if there's even a graphic for it. I know it is not the grip (those have no effect anyway and are basically proprietary), while stocks can effect reload speed. This has been bothering me for some time as I do use revolvers a lot. My apologies if the community feels this should be talked about on the component talk page. I felt that it should be here. EtherHead 03:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Bang! Or not. Does anyone happen to know what factor(s) determine the sound effect that a revolver makes when it is fired? I have a nice set of two-round-mag revolvers, and they all make a satisfying bang when fired. On finding an (six-round) upgrade for my explosive revolver (finally-I've had it for over 20 levels), I suddenly was reminded that most revolvers sound like there's something wrong with their ammo. They sort of sound 'paf' instead of 'bang'. Is this a direct link to the two-round magazine type? Or just because they have high damage? Or something else? I think it's because the two shot magazine uses 'larger caliber rounds'. I've noticed the same thing with Combat Shotguns, some of them sound like you're hitting a piece of steel with like 10 hammers. Ekflagristoj 02:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I think it's 2 shot matadors that do it. Iron sights I noticed that when you aim with iron sights on a magnum, the iron sights are located just slightly to the right of the middle of your hipfire crosshairs. I just thought I'd post it here, I dont assume it actually aims a little bit more to the right but only appears as such. Never missed a shot! happy borderlanding!